1 year after diemata
by xROCKYCHICK18x
Summary: almost one year after Skylar defeated Diemata and Ryan asked her out. Skylar and Ryan are dating and its three days from halloween and what will happen this year on halloween? Plz read to find out! my first story PLZ no mean comments
1. Chapter 1

Skylar's POV-

I was walking to school with Ryan when Sadie came up behind me. "Hey Sadie! What's up?" i said calmly, while i could tell Ryan was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh nothing, except halloween is 3 days away!" she yelled so everyone couldd hear her.

"Yes i know. i think i am ready in three days we will know. Right, Ryan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. i am so exited i get to spend our first halloween with my baby girl." he smiled. Oh he is so cute some times.

i smiled back. "Cute very cute. this is gonna be the best halloween yet."

"Oh, hey i gotta go to history i guess i'll see you guys later." Sadie said heading to history.

"Bye! hey see ya later babe gotta get to math. Okay?" i told ryan while i was heading the other direction.

"Okay, babe see ya at lunch!" ryan yelled back at me. Man i have the best boyfriend and friends ever!

Ryan's POV-

After Skylar left to go to math, i headed to my locker. then Henry came to my loker.

"Hey Henry you need something?" i asked very calmly

"Yeah, did we have homework in english?" "Ummm... i don't think so."

"Oh ok see ya later then." "Later!" i yelled after him.

at lunch time...

finally lunch time! it has been a long morning

"Hey sky. you get lunch yet?" "No, i didn't bring any money."

Oh, okay well here i'll pay." No, you don't need to." i said smiling

"Okay, but i am" i gave in after a minute. "Okay, fine."

The day went on very fast and then we ended up at my house...


	2. Oh No!

Skylar's POV

While Ryan and me were in my room hanging out when Sadie texted me.

From: Sadie

**'Hey girl, what's up?'**

'Nothin' at my house with Ryan what 'bout you?'

**'nothin got to go see ya later!'**

'later'

"Who was that?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Sadie, so what you want to do?"

"Hmmmmm.. I don't know."

"Oh well i know." i got up and kissed im for 2 minutes until i heard my door open.

"Skylar Lewis! What are you doing?!" My dad asked angrily.

"Ummmmm. Nothing?"

"I'm sorry i have to go. Love ya Sky."

"Okay. Love you too" i said while he was getting his bag. He kissed me and left.

"Okay, Dad hav you ever heard of privacy?" I yelled

"Well if i see you two like that again in my house you will never be able to see him again!" He yelled across the room and then he left. I started to cry, then i called Sadie.

"Sadie!" i called crying. **"Oh my gosh what!? What happened?"**

"My dad caught me and me and Ryan kissing and told me if he caught us kissing agian at home i can't see him anymore!" i sobbed so much.

"**Okay well, come over and we'll talk." she said calmly.**

"Okay see ya in one hour."


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey guys! YOu can totally hate me for no updating but I'v been really busy and had writer's block so here you guys go! **_

_**I DO NOT own Girl vs. Monster sorry its so short:)**_

Skylar's POV

After my phone conversation with Sadie, I grabbed my jacket and my phone and started on my way to Sadie's house

I was about a block from Sadie's house and then I blacked out...

Sadie's POV

I waited for a hour and a half and Sky still hasn't came. I'm starting to get worried. I even called her 6 times and she didn't answer. I called Ryan to see if he knew where Skylar was.

**Sadie BOLD**, Ryan regular

Hey Sadie what's up?

**Hey is Skylar at your house?**

No, I haven't seen her since her dad blew up

**Oh, okay well I have no idea where she is I called her 6 times**

Okay well. I'll look for her on my street and close to her house. Okay?

**Okay. I'm just worried **

Me too

**Bye**

Bye

END OF CONVO

I hope we find Skylar.

Skylar's POV

I woke up and saw that I was in my grandfather's house.

"Man, my head hurts"

"I believe it would dearie."

I know that voice anywhere. Diemata is back

_**I hope you guys like it SORRY I haven't updated sooner R&R and also check out my other stories**_

_**HOPE OUT**_


	4. Authors note! SORRY!

I hate doing Author notes when their supposed to be chapters but! this is important:) I may not be on for a while between Jan 22-the end of Febuary I have Youth Fair and State fair so I am totally busy here:( But I promise I will update all my stories before the 22nd!

HOPE OUT


End file.
